A Stranger On The Street
by Rome OMD
Summary: Umi is walking through the park and finds this person to have a snowball fight with. That person has unusually familiar red hair… (Pt.2)
1. A Stranger on the Street

Summary: Umi is walking down the street and her thoughts trail onto a certain redhead. And each thought she thinks, a little more of her old feelings for the redhead returns. 

Parts: One-shot
    
    Rating: PG

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion: 11/26/01

Release Date: 12/1/01

Revised: 8/3/02

Warnings: Shoujo-ai hints, a bit OOC, and some attempts at Japanese. 

Pairing: Umi/Hikaru

Notes: In this story, Hikaru has lost her memory of all the Cephiro happenings. Just a little detail I decided to change, maybe later I'll write something describing why. Be aware of the changing POVs, it'll be confusing at first but you'll understand it as you read the story. (I hope)

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth does not belong to me. I'm just using the characters/story line for non-profit uses. 

A Stranger on the Street

I grab even more tightly onto my jacket as the winter wind blows hard against my body. My long aqua hair is placed in a low ponytail so that the strands would not interfere with my vision due to the falling snow. It flows strand by strand as the cold wind blows quickly throughout Tokyo. As I step out of the school campus, I hear a voice call, " Sayanora, Umi! I'll see you after vacation!"

" You too, Fuu!" I cry back. Our schools are located right next to each other, which is an advantage because ever since the Cephiro incident, we've always been hanging out together. It had definitely brought us closer together as friends. 

I continue walking, clutching my blue scarf as the temperature begins to drop and drop. The time is around four and, it being winter, the sky is beginning to act as if it is night. My bangs dance across my forehead, itching the edge of my eyes. I squint making my way through the wintry streets. 

A ball of flaming red hair then appears my way, and my eyes widen. " Hikaru!" I call out before tripping and landing in front of the person. I spit out the dirty snow that was in my mouth and then quickly look up. The person, instead, turned out to be a complete stranger and now that I look closely, her hair seems more of an orange shade than red. 

" Excuse me, it was my fault."

" Damn right you are," comes the reply and then the stranger leaves. Disappointment came and then I continue strolling down the white street with thoughts traveling a million miles through and out of my head. 

How the hell did I mistake that stranger for Hikaru? Was it because I haven't seen her for a long time? No, I shake my head. The wind blows harder against me, answering a " no" as well. I understand and then I continue on. Why did my house have to be so far away anyway? And my parents had to be away on vacation so that I'm left home alone and also without any sort of transportation. 

Back to my trail of thoughts… but why had I thought of her? Was it because of our separation? It had been quite a while since we last saw each other, maybe a year? A year and a half? Hikaru's school is located on the completely opposite side of where Fuu and mine are. I don't even know where she lives or her telephone number. And every night when I promised myself to ask Fuu, I had always completely forgotten the next day. Could it be that her importance to my heart had decreased? No, that's impossible. 

She also hasn't kept any communication with us. "Oops, I'm sorry. Please excuse my clumsiness," I reply as I once more bump into another person in this winter wonderland. The snow is gracefully falling down and my eyes glitter with joy as the beauty from the sky is finally touching this Earth. A smile creeps onto my face as the small microscopic snowflakes make their way on my warm skin and melt against it. 

***

" I'm going to be leaving for a while, I'll be home before dinner!" I shout before pushing the door open and exiting my house.

" Close the door, Hikaru!"

" Ja!" And with that I leave, my long red braid following behind me. 

The world outside is completely different from the world inside my house. The miniature snowflakes are falling down one by one but by so many that they cover this world with a blanket of white. I begin taking my gloves off and placing them in my pocket; catching the snowflakes and watching them dissolve into tiny droplets of water in the palm of my warm hand. 

I decide to walk around the streets, wandering around during this falling of snowflakes, something I don't think most people like to do too much. But it entertains me, and whatever does, I do. Slightly skipping through the piles of snow, I trip, falling right in front of someone. I mutter a "sorry" before getting up and facing the person. " Sorry," I whisper once more before turning and continuing my walk. 

" It's okay," I hear the person say and they leave. 

How amazing it is to have four seasons each year, each precious with their own meaning and feeling. But I love winter the most; winter is definitely my favorite. The time of giving and love, yes, winter is definitely my favorite. I tie my red fuzzy scarf around my neck tighter as a cold breeze flies across me. 

***

Strange, I don't recognize this street. It doesn't look like it will be leading toward my house. What's wrong with my head? I look to the nearest street sign above my head, and I mentally smack myself hard across the face. " Smart one, Umi," I inform myself as I motion to turn around. The way my feet are leading me is toward Hikaru's house. Though I don't know her exact address, I do know that she lives somewhere along this street. How dumb I was, no, am! What brought me to take this street? My hands then reach for the center of my heart and I feel it beating. Its speed increases and increases, what is happening to me? 

I turn around and then feel myself continuing the trip down Hikaru's street. " Stop!" I mentally warn myself but my legs would only walk faster. 

***

I look at my watch and see that it is around five. " Maybe a while longer," I think. Mother wouldn't mind, I tell myself. As I walk, my feet kick high up in the air, bringing up some snow at the same time. It soon tumbles over me, spec by spec that eventually changes into great amounts. Giggling as I feel the snow, I shake my red hair so that the snow would also shake off. Continuing my walk, I could barely make out that there is someone walking towards me. Who is it? Maybe just another stranger and I continue to walk. 

***

The snow begins to pour down with a heavier force and my mind informs me to turn back and head home but something wouldn't allow it. Oh well, maybe I just might be able to see Hikaru's face for a moment and then disappear. 

Without noticing it, I bump into someone again. The third person, geez, how clumsy have I become? Stupid Umi. " Sorry," I mutter continuing down the street. 

The person next to me mutters a sorry too but with a familiar voice. Eyes widening, I turn around and face the person. She is wearing a black wool trench coat with white gloves, a red scarf, and dark black pants. Her hair absolutely strikes the middle of my mind. It is a fiery ball of messy red hair and is worn down into a long braid. 

" Hikaru?" I whisper before she turns around with an equally surprised face. 

***

" Matte, how'd you know my name?" I ask. I don't recognize her, or I don't think I do. But there is a tinge of familiarity within those eyes, which trigger something deep within my heart. What it is, I don't know. The person who stands in front of me has long aqua blue hair in a long ponytail, she is also wearing a blue scarf, and a long coat colored dark purple. And what seems to appear under it is a school uniform. The wind blows hard against her, allowing her flowing hair to somehow elegantly twirl around. 

***

I was surprised; she doesn't know who I am? My throat chokes out the only thought my heart and mind is thinking, 

" You don't recognize who I am?" Then a very harsh wind blows against us both and then my hair becomes undone, back to the normal state it's usually in – long, flowing, loose, blue hair. My elastic flies off into the distance without my knowing, but I don't care about anything else but Hikaru. Why? How?

***

" Why…how come? Hikaru…can't you remember me?" she asks. Before I could think, a large gust of wind pours against us, and the snow above starts to fall down with an immense amount of speed. A large storm is brewing; I need to go home. But I couldn't leave her all alone out here; after all, her house could be miles away. Then I ask the only thing that could be asked. 

" Hey, a storm is brewing. Maybe it'll be better if you come to my house. It's not too far away, anyway. So…do you want to come with me? You can return home when the storm stops," I question, placing on a smile to assure her that it is no trouble. 

Her eyes examine the current situation before looking at me and then answering, " Yes." I then lead her towards my house through the snowy world. " Arigatou," she whispers before clutching even more tightly against her scarf. 

I nod, understanding. After all, she is wearing one of those school uniforms, huh? 

***

When Hikaru and I reach her house, she invites me to go in first and I gladly accept that offer. Outside, I was freezing to death. My hands were numb, I couldn't feel my toes, and my head was spinning around in circles, while my heart was completely puzzled. It still is a little, right now. As I step inside the house, the warm scent of Hikaru fills the place around me and relaxes me a lot. The warm and easy temperature then comforts me. She leads me to the couch in the living room. 

" Here," Hikaru explains. " Sit on the couch, let me explain the situation to my mother. Do whatever you'd like while I'm gone," she murmurs and then leaves. She takes my coat and hers and places it on a coat hanger before disappearing into the kitchen. I could smell the wonderful scent of her mother's cooking. I scan through my backpack and find many unfinished projects inside. I take one out and place it on the coffee table in front of me. Taking a pencil, I continue on the short story assignment my English teacher assigned to my class last week. Due the day we come back from vacation, I better get a start on it. 

" The Tale of Cephiro," I read aloud. It is my story title – my story of Hikaru's, Fuu's, and my trip to Cephiro so many years ago. How I miss those days. Ever since, Fuu and I were always able to keep communication but we somehow lost track of Hikaru. We had thought that it was nothing big and would reunite with each other someday. However, now that I meet Hikaru again, she seems to have forgotten who I am and maybe of the entire Magic Knight Rayearth adventure. 

" It's all right with 'kaa-san, and she made us both some tea," explains Hikaru, placing down a tray of tea. She sits next to me and reads the title aloud, " ' The Tale of Cephiro'." Hikaru's eyes widen and seem to fill with confusion. 

" Hikaru, daijoubu?" I inquire, is she okay? She grabs her head and then lets go smiling back up at me. 

" I'm okay, there's no need to worry! See?" she smiles. I feel my heart beating faster and faster, her smiling charm had always seemed to be contagious. I then feel a warm smile come to my face as well as a feeling of heat within my cheeks. Shit, why do I have to blush now? Are these…these old feelings returning? No, it's impossible. 

***

Oh, how cute she is! Kawaii, she's blushing! I don't know why, but the way she blushes is just such an adorable sight. It matches her pale face and aqua blue hair perfectly. She then questions me before I could continue thinking; " Do you have a hairbrush I could use? My hair's kinda all…" 

I cut her off, answering, " No problem, let me go find one. Meanwhile, finish up your tea, it's gonna get cold." I run upstairs in search of a decent hairbrush. 

***

How embarrassing! Geez, can I blush even more? My hand reaches up to touch my burning cheek, oh my goodness! Was I _that_ red? Standing up, I look up to the nearest mirror. Ugh…My face is still in a shade of light pink, a faint pink but nevertheless, visible to the naked eye against my pale skin. I go back to the couch, trying to relax, and continuing my story. Pushing my hair behind me, I continue the story. This is going to be a long afternoon…

***

Yes! A good hairbrush, I have almost none. Each one I do have is all tangled with strands of red hair and I'm positive she wouldn't enjoy that. I'm positive Umi wouldn't. " Matte, Hikaru," I whisper. How did I come up with that name? A few moments ago, the name just escaped from my lips but how did they escape? They felt as if they were natural…as if I've used it many times before. But how did that specific name come to my lips? Weird…

I travel downstairs, the brush in my hand, thoughts escaping in and out of my body. When I see the blue-haired girl on the couch, finishing homework, I hand her the brush she had requested. 

" Arigatou," she replies, as she slowly combs her hair. Delicately running the teeth of the brush through her elegant hair, I can't help but stare. She doesn't really notice, I don't think, because her eyes are staring at another scene. But it isn't good to stare so I lure my eyes to the paper in front of me. 

" The Tale of Cephiro," I repeat. " May I read it?" She turns toward me and for some reason, when I look into those eyes my cheeks burn. She nods with a smile and returns to combing her hair. 

Scanning down the paragraphs, I stop at a name. " Fuu…" Why does that name ring a bell? " Hey…" I whisper. Umi then looks up at me. " Are these characters…are they imaginary?" Hey, I see my name in it as well…

***

Hikaru probably is starting remember… Is it better to lie? Or should I tell the truth? Placing the comb down, I answer sincerely, " No, they're not imaginary." 

" But then why am I in it? My whole name is included, exact characters and everything. Shidou Hikaru – how come? Do I know you?" 

" Do you not like to be included in stories?" I answer solemnly. Her eyes seem to reflect a hurt feeling but I didn't know of what else to answer. That isn't the best move, I tell myself. She's finally beginning to remember and now you blow it, Umi. Nice job. She is silent, very nice job, Umi. 

***

Oh no, have I said something so rude to cause her to reply like that? I don't know but what's interesting is that everything in the story seems to pull a trigger of familiarity in my head. Before I could answer, my mom calls, " Can you bring the tea to the kitchen, Hikaru? Dinner is ready and you can bring your friend too!" 

I ask, " Would you like to eat in the kitchen or in here? Here, no one can really bother us and we can get to know each other." Smiling, I walk to the kitchen with Umi following me. I'm going to start using her name from now on; it seems so natural to have it come from my mouth for some strange reason. It's also much easier. 

" Here is all right, I promise not to spill," she jokes. A giggle erupts from my mouth. But maybe not aloud yet. 

" Sure, it's all right with me." 

***

Nine o' clock – and the storm has only worsened. " Hikaru, do you want me to go home?" I ask, I really don't want to interfere with the family's affairs. It's something I don't like to do much. If I'm a bother to them, it's best if I travel home even through this terrible storm. 

" You crazy? Of course not! You're going to stay with us until the storm is better. And if you do attempt to go outside, I'm going to keep pulling you inside until you're ready to go out," Hikaru answers. 

Both of us finished dinner in the living room and now we're up in Hikaru's room. 

" Will it be so much that I'm going to sleep-over?"

" Got a problem?" she jokes. 

" Of course not, but do you? I really don't want to bother you, after all, I'm just a stranger to you," I answer, those words piercing my hearts like thorns. Am I truly just a stranger to her or a forgotten friend? Her smile widens and her red eyes soften as she kneels in front of me. Both of her hands grab mine and she brings it to her face as her eyes shut. My cheeks are burning with insanity and the heat is uncontrollable, why does she have to do this? Especially when these antique feelings are returning? 

" Even if we've met for only an afternoon and you're a stranger I just picked off the street… For some reason, my heart tells me that you're someone that belongs in here…" she places my hands on her chest near her heart and I could feel the beats increasing in speed. " I feel like I've somehow known you long before…and these memories and signs of familiarity are hitting me like crazy…Funny, huh?" And with that, she opens her eyes and blushes wildly. " Sorry, got carried away there."

" It's all right…" I whisper. A period of silence erupts and we cannot look into each other's eyes. " If I do actually sleep-over here, where do I get to sleep?" She giggles. 

" If you do, you get the bed and I get the floor. It's as simple as that," she explains, eyes twinkling with joy.

" It's nearly nine-thirty, I don't know why but today seemed to be very long and lethargic…do you want to get some shut-eye now?" A yawn escapes from my mouth and I rub my right eye softly. 

" This early?" she exclaims. But before she could continue, a large yawn also erupts from her own mouth. 

***

" I guess so…" 

Tossing Umi a loose T-shirt and pajama pants, I receive a T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants as well. 

" You take the bed, remember that."

" Who me? What are you talking about, Hikaru? It's your bed, so you take it," replies Umi, making her way to the couch. 

" No, you're going to take it," I rebel, determination covering my face. I grab her arms and try push her onto the bed, her squirming didn't really help either so when she accidentally kicked my leg…

***

" Ow!" she cries and both our eyes widen as she falls on top of me, our faces inches away. Her face is so close…I can feel now that my breath rate is increasing, my heartbeats are increasing, and the red flush is increasingly speeding up. Her body lies right on top of mine, and I could feel little droplets of salty sweat trail down the side of my head. And I can't stop staring at her crimson eyes…those beautiful orbs, which had caught my heart in the first place. 

Now, let me tell you something… If two girls' faces are two inches together, and may I stress that they are _girls_, and the stupid one, namely me, has an ancient crush on the other one…. Temptation will kick in. I was about to lean forward until a little voice in my head told me, " No, not now." I stay still, continuing to stare at her. 

Silence remains. 

***

I don't know what making me stay in that position during the entire period of silence. Her eyes are pools of clear water, so elegant and refined. They pull me in, those eyes; they truly are beautiful and majestic. They're so familiar and I see this hidden emotion in them…And those lips… Get a hold of yourself, Hikaru! What the hell are you thinking? 

" Gomen…" I whisper. I get back into a comfortable position and walk toward the couch. I feel a loss of heat as my body misses the touch of hers. I need to clear my head, it's just late that's all. Don't get all these lust-filled thoughts control your mind. " Oyasumi nasai," I say before taking a spare blanket and pillow and placing them in comfortable positions on the couch. Then I lay on the newly made couch and stare at the wall. Sleep conquers me and I feel my breaths become even and my eyes shut…

***

I can't sleep; Hikaru was so close to you, Umi! These feelings…very old…are definitely coming back. They've come back, ugh… I had always thought that it was impossible but now I know that it's possible. I can't believe it. Is it because I haven't seen her for such a long time? 

Her bright optimistic attitude and her lovely beauty…now I know why I've fallen in love with her before and why these old feelings are coming back. But she mustn't know that I do or that I did… 

My heart beats faster and faster each time I hear her name…Umi, you're an idiot. 

***

The next morning, I wake up only to find the sun straight in my face. " Ah! What time is it?" I ask with a scratchy voice. I glance at the clock – AH! It's nearly ten-fifteen. Where's Umi? I glimpse around the room to see it perfectly done. The bed is made; the shirt and pants are folded neatly and placed on the bed. Her things are taken and I see no trace of her. She is not going to go anywhere without me saying good-bye! 

My legs rush me downstairs to see Umi thanking my mother. My mother hands Umi a morning pastry and she thanks her. " Arigatou, Shidou-san." And then she strolls to me, eyes bright and a smile on her face. I look outside the window, the sun is shining but the puffy white clouds are slightly blocking the sunshine. The snow had stopped and now everyone is shoveling his or her driveways. 

My mom leaves to the kitchen and my dog also leaves, and Umi appears in front of me. 

***

" Ohayo, Hikaru," I gladly greet. " Look at that! The storm has stopped," I inform her. Stating the obvious, one of my many talents. " Hey, I need to thank you for taking a complete stranger in, allowing me to have tea and dinner with you, allowing me to use your clothes, and sleeping on your bed." And allowing me to love you again. 

" No problem. It was nice having you come over to my house. Remember, you're no longer a stranger to us anymore or at least to me," Hikaru reveals to me. A silence takes over again before I make the last and final comment. 

" Again, Hikaru, thank you. Guess I'll be going," I reply. I move to leave but she tugs on the sleeve like a child. And then heaven appears; her arms encircle me and I could feel her head buried in my chest. I nearly forgot that she is shorter than I am. A warm feeling surfaces inside of me before I return the hug. Oh gee…and the temptation returns. Giving into it, I gently peck her on the cheek before we let go. Her cheeks are flush with embarrassment but there's nothing for her to be embarrassed about. _I'm_ the one to be embarrassed. 

" Sorry…sorta got carried away there…" she chuckles, looking away. And her hand is still at her cheek, where I briefly pecked. 

" No, it's perfectly fine with me." Yeah, it is perfectly fine with me. " Ja ne, Hikaru!" I wave before opening the door and leaving her house. 

" See you, Umi!" she shouts as I leave. I stop; she finally said my name. I know that it's very minor but it means so much to me. That was the first time she used my name. I don't know how she forgot about me and about everything that happened in the Cephiro incident but she said my name. Maybe her memory of the incident is actually returning; I don't know how she lost it but maybe it's probably because of the lack of people to talk to about it. I really have no clue but right now, I'm not too concerned. A warm feeling conquers my body once more before I continue, a huge smile sketches itself on my face. 

***

" Bye Umi," I whisper once more before entering the house. I stare out the window and at the beautiful young girl until she truly disappears from my sight. I don't know why I did take her in; after all, she is just a stranger just like all those I bumped into yesterday. But there was something radiating from inside of her, some kind of aura…an admirable one…one of water that really attracted me yesterday. I don't know, I truly don't know. But she really catches my heart… 

Fuu…Cephiro…I don't know what they have to do with my life, but I feel that they were, no, are a significant part to me in my life. 

" Breakfast!" I run to the kitchen, my stomach filling with hunger. Umi…Hmm… I guess picking up strangers isn't too bad. 

***

The winter wonderland I'm walking in…I'll treasure you forever for you gave me one more chance to reunite with a best friend. I take a bite of the pastry Hikaru's mother gave me and savor the sweet taste of it inside my mouth. Admiring the world around me, I see that it is as lovely as ever. The overlooking beauty really conquers all, such a graceful sight. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before. Looking back up at the street sign, I glance at the name of Hikaru's street. Maybe I should walk down this street more often… 

End

Author's Note: I hope the people who took the time read the whole thing enjoyed it. Keyword: HOPE. I hope the POV didn't confuse you too much, if it did, sorry. I just liked the idea of switching the POVs during this story; it seemed fun. – Rome OMD 


	2. A Stranger in the Snow

Summary: Umi is walking through the park and finds this person to have a snowball fight with. That person has unusually familiar red hair…

Parts: One-shot

Rating: PG

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion: 12/15/02

Date of Release: 12/17/02

Warnings: Shoujo-ai, OOC

Pairing: Umi/Hikaru

Notes: This is a follow-up to "A Stranger on the Street". Remember, this and "A Stranger on the Street" follows a story arc I will soon be writing in which in the end, Hikaru will lose her memories of all that had happened in that story and in the series/manga. I hope it won't be too confusing after a while. 

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth is not something owned by me and will never be and I will never hope it to be, because it will never happen. The characters and story line are used for non-profit uses.

Also, this is a dedication to a wonderful friend pen-named Frauline Natasha, a fellow author here. Please read her writings; they're just beautiful. I hope this'll make you feel better, Ms. Natasha.

A Stranger in the Snow

Simply strolling down the empty streets of Tokyo, I calmly stare at whatever lay in my line of vision. I don't need to go or be anywhere at the moment so I had before decided to just walk around the city, greeting whatever comes my way. The winter months have already strolled in although, unfortunately, there still has been no snow yet. Snow… I breathe. Hikaru… It has been already a year since I had last seen the fire-haired girl. Just the year before, I had been walking down some random streets and met Hikaru, who then invited me into her house for the night as a snowstorm was raging outside. But, despite all the charitable treatment I was given, Hikaru had forgotten my identity, and probably never heard of the name Ryuuzaki Umi until I met her face-to-face last year. That is the part that pains my heart. 

When I look to the car-less side of the street or to the people-less side of the sidewalk, I feel alone. And yet, the cold winter air keeps my soul alive because of the possible chance that snow might fall down soon. I want to see them all flutter down to this Earth and then fill this land with beautiful white treasures. I cannot wait; I love the snow; I love the winter wonderland. The chilly air breezes by me again as my aqua hair responds by dancing with it as it passes by. When multiple strands enter my mouth and continue to the point of annoyance, I simply place my bag down and take out a spare elastic band that I then use to tie my hair in a ponytail. After, I proceed, casually walking down the lifeless streets of Tokyo.

***

__

I continue walking, clutching my blue scarf as the temperature begins to drop and drop. The time is around four and, it being winter, the sky is beginning to act as if it is night. My bangs dance across my forehead, itching the edge of my eyes. I squint making my way through the wintry streets. 

A ball of flaming red hair then appears my way, and my eyes widen. " Hikaru!" I call out before tripping and landing in front of the person. I spit out the dirty snow that was in my mouth and then quickly look up. The person, instead, turns out to be a complete stranger and now that I look closely, her hair seems more of an orange shade than red. 

" Excuse me, it was my fault."

" Damn right you are," comes the reply and then the stranger leaves. Disappointment comes and then I continue strolling down the white street with thoughts traveling a million miles through and out of my head. 

***

When I see an open gate, I follow the stone-tiled path until my eyes rest on an desolate playground. Might as well go in there. I travel to the nearest swing, putting my school bag next to me and gently swing, waiting for nothing in particular to occur but snow. I wonder if Hikaru has recalled her past in Cephiro yet. Maybe she has but just hasn't informed me about it. Who knows? Or maybe she's on the verge on the remembering but just needs something to fully awaken her forgotten memories? Or maybe… But a faint voice in the back of my head tells me an answer I don't want to hear. _Or maybe she doesn't remember anything about it at all?_ Shut up, you, whoever you are. I snuggle deeper into my woolen scarf.

As my mind continually thinks a train of different ideas and theories, my mouth forms a smirk when I shut my eyes and recall an old and ancient feeling that still brightly burns angrily yet secretly in my heart. Love…and that love is for the only person that can truly make me happy with just seeing her smile. How long has it been since I've seen her smile? It's been a while - a couple years? Oh, wow, it has been a long time since those days back in Cephiro. Oh, how I miss Tarta, and Tatra, and Clef, and Ascot, and everyone there! My swinging stops and I look at the ground seriously, not wanting to leave my trail of thoughts. I always miss everyone and I feel so lonely sometimes…but I still have Fuu, who is right next to my school and maybe…

As much as I try to forget that friend, I can't because of how closely attached she is to my heart. Every time I spot something that triggers my memories to depict a picture of her, I have to hold back difficult tears from leaving my eyes. I love her so much and yet, she doesn't even remember me! Throughout all these years, I can't and won't forget her, because a true friend never forgets a friend, right? Especially when that friend is someone they know that will stay in their heart forever, right? That is what a true friend is. They will never forget you. I feel sudden wetness about to re-enter my aquamarine vision. So why am I crying? Hikaru…

When my mind hears the name Hikaru, it seems as if the sky above wishes me to become joyful in the wintry spirit as I sense the first snowflake float down here to the world ever so delicately. My head tilts upward and then the amount multiplies to becoming even more - maybe thousands more, and they come in heavy blankets, sheeting this place fully of white snow. Oh, they're so pretty and majestic. 

Just as I hear the sound of footsteps from faraway, I gaze up and view two young boys, throwing poorly made snowballs at each other. Their laughter echoes all the way to my ears and reminds me of the old days when both Hikaru and I used to have snowball fights during the winter. We used to have laughter like that, hers absolutely brightening up my day. Moments pass and then the boys leave, their mothers calling out to them to return because of the cold. I quaver when a cold breeze whirls by me and I hold even more tightly onto my trench coat. I envy the boys' smiles, and chuckles, and their ability to be happy with a friend. I want to be happy with a friend. And I want to be happy with a very close friend that I probably can't call a friend but someone even closer.

Why am I even here? Why am I even sitting on this swing? Why am I even thinking such thoughts? Standing up and holding my school bag at the same time, I idly wait for something to signal my time to leave. And yet, I stand still, unable to move for some odd reason. Then, forcing myself to leave, I do and then leave behind the playground and swings behind me. As soon as I'm about to close the gate behind me, I hear chuckles from behind and when my head turns around, a snowball is thrown right at my body. My reflexes too slow, I accept the hit and after look around for whom did that. Could it be an accidental hit that missed someone else and hit me instead? I step to leave again but another snowball is thrown my way. Who is it? I turn to gaze at the entire playground area but see no one. My eyes lock onto a certain area in the snow and I suddenly find many hills of snow piled up neatly from out of nowhere. Could there be someone behind one of them?

" Hello?"

I am generously answered with a laugh that eventually doubles into small delightful chuckles. Putting my school bag down, I walk back into the vicinity and search for the laughing soul. The cute chuckles pause as a soft but very familiar voice calls out to me, " Umi-chan…come play with me!"

" Who are you?"

" Umi-chan, let's have a snowball fight, I know you like those!" From behind one of the bastions of snow, a snowball is thrown my way and I turn to allow the back of my trench coat to absorb the attack. The beating of my heart pauses when I see a brief crimson braid float with the passing wind. My eyes are widening with immediate shock. 

The first name that leaves my mouth is " Hikaru!" I run towards it until the chuckles arise again. Is that you, Hikaru? Does she actually remember me? 

" Come play in the snow!" The gleeful comment came. It could be! It can be Hikaru! 

" Hikaru?" But there is no answer from the joyful voice that has been speaking to me. I shouldn't and can't assume it's her; but it just must to be! There's no one else with that cheerful a voice and that red a braid that I know and that knows me! I march up, ignoring the fact that my school boots are filling with freezing fresh snow. Thankful I am wearing a pair of gloves, I create a similar snowball and aim it towards where the red braid is. However, through the heavy snowing, I can hardly see anything clearly and I hear it plop onto the snow instead of hitting a body like I had intended. " Umi-chan…You can't aim!" 

" Oh, yes, I can!" Excitement boils in my blood as I can mentally see a familiar face giggling in my head. If that is you, Hikaru, tell me. Please tell me! Through the whiteness, the thing I can very certainly see is a red braid with a mouth that continually teases me with comments, jeering my throwing skills as I seem to not be capable of hitting her. However, she can repeatedly. I don't know why. But it is fun as I persistently chase the anonymous person. 

Eventually, I tire out and relax on the swing I was on before, while brushing off the snow of my clothing. The girl with the red braid still won't reveal herself but her voice comes from behind one of the bastions of snow. Her voice rings out to me through the many curtains of snow, " Umi-chan, that was fun."

" I guess so," I reply, eyes searching for her, wherever she is. 

Then when moments of mute became too much, her voice rings out to me again, " Isn't the snow pretty?" She giggles. " They're like gentle white petals from a giant flower in the sky, and they keep falling because someone above us are constantly plucking the petals off. Then they fall down to here, where the many petals decorate everywhere and make it a lot more beautiful that it primarily was. I love the snow and I bet you do too, Umi."

I nod, not even gazing up anymore. I do love the snow. I do love the snow and I came to love the snow even more because of something, or rather, someone I met again last year in it. " Yes, I love it a lot."

" It matches you. The snow, no, actually, the general category of water fits under you. You're like a Water Goddess or something. Could you say so yourself?" I give no verbal reply but a simple shrug in my shoulders. It could be possible, since I was blessed with the power of water when I was a Magic Knight. Few moments later, another firm snowball splatters onto my trench coat and I jump, falling backwards off the swing from the sudden startle. The person I am with laughs. Even though I can't see her, I can feel a wide grin spreading across her mouth. And yet, a small sting of dolor creeps across my mind.

My body returns back to its original position on the swing and my aqua hair becomes heavy with the new snow inhabiting it. Although cold, it is a wonderful sensation. When the stillness recovers, the question that has been raging in my body finally unveils, " Hikaru, is that you?"

No answer is given right away. The action of snow falling is the only obvious movement in the scene. First, the figure that is with me shuffles uncomfortably in the snow, and then I can hear the effort of standing up. As if a spotlight was shining on the person, the snowflakes slow down a bit, providing me a better vision. And then now, I can see who the person is. A teenage girl with a long red braid, two pairs of ignited fire eyes, and an unmistakable smile stands in front of me, leaning forward on her elbows that are on a mound of snow. Regardless of whatever doubts my soul may have at this instance, I know that it is Hikaru, a few years younger because of the difference in her features than the Hikaru I had seen last year. But then, when her smile transforms into a melancholy one, it completely shatters my heart. My eyes squint even harder and I can see the snow-covered gate behind her and I realize that her body is only a translucent figure. Solely faint outlines are seen.

" Umi…" her voice calls.

" Hikaru? Is that you?"

" Umi…" She repeats, her arm reaching forward while her ghostly fingers dangle trying to reach me.

" Hikaru - don't leave me! Not yet, not after I've finally found you!" I rapidly leap up to reach her but just at the moment when the very tip of my right glove brushes against her nearly invisible hand, her entire body dissolves into pieces, disappearing into little petals of a huge white flower being plucked from up above us. Her smiling face remains for a while longer as her depressing ruby orbs sprinkle with dispirited tears that fall like precious pearls down to the white ground. 

" Umi…" she whispers again and then continues. " I will find you again; I will remember you again, and I…" And then when her eyes close, her entire figure vanishes. 

" Where did you go? Not after you remember me! No!" My eyes reciprocate the emotions felt in my dear love's before she had disappeared. I love her so much - so much that it destroys my heart when I realize that she won't remember me, and so much that I can feel the absolute sharpest swords pierce right through my body every second I have those realizations. I kneel down to the ground and I bury my weeping face in my hands. " Hikaru…"

My ears hear squeaking sounds of the entrance gate, and I very idly turn my head to view the situation. A young teenager, about my age, appears, carrying my school bag with gloved hands, then holds it up to show me. " Excuse me, miss, I couldn't help but realize that this was lying here by itself. Could this possibly be yours?" Her innocent features capture my heart. I turn my head completely towards her direction and for some reason, her face seems to light up optimistically. " Hey, your name's Umi, right? I remember you from before!"

" Yes, it is, Shidou Hikaru," I remark, my voice cracking. Her gleeful grin captivates me once more as she runs over to my direction and comfortably embraces me with no hesitation. Even though her mind may not remember all of her past, I feel like the original Hikaru is embracing me. From this close touch, my cheeks burn with familiar warmth. " Hello."

Realizing the sudden movement of affection she's giving me, her arms decrease in their strength as she backs away, still very close. Flushing a sweet color of pink, she exclaims, " It's been so long! Maybe a year?"

I nod. Longer than you think…

She seems to have sparkled with an idea when her finger points up and her eyes look at me with complete happiness. " Here, I'm not sure whether you remember or not where I live but you can come over now, if you'd like! You can call your parents once we're there. We can have a snowball fight or something. Would you like to?" Does she realize that I'm just a stranger? A stranger that she had invited just last year to her house when a huge snowstorm was happening? The pure countenance she has displaying now is enough to forget all of that and just pretend that this is the Hikaru that I once knew. Her same wonderful love and kindness. Through all the love in her features, I cannot deny as I respond yes. " Come on, let's go! I think we also have some hot chocolate in our house too…" her voice dawdles on with a list of things to do with her house. It's strange but no matter what happens; she can so simply accept me, a stranger, with very open arms.

Stopping and looking at me, she states, " Umi, I met this girl named Hououji Fuu the other day, and she is so polite and nice! She also says she knows you and that her school is located very close to yours." Then looking around, she makes sure there's no one in the area but us. " And, shh…between us, I feel like I've met her before. I don't know; it seems as if I had shared a great ordeal or some kind of long adventure with her once. It's the same emotion I received when I met you, too, but just not as strong." She blushes. Hiding her embarrassment, she looks up and laughs out loud, " Isn't that crazy? I don't think I have though. Just my stupid imagination making all this stuff up!" 

My body freezes for just a moment before regaining its normal composure. Is she starting to remember? My heart flutters. I continue to converse with her. And I think to myself during the entire conversation - maybe. Maybe just a while longer before she'll recall all of Cephiro and all of our adventures together. I smile. No matter what, I guess, a real friend will never forget another friend. Through memory losses or whatever, the memories are always planted somewhere in the mind while the loving emotions are always saved in the heart – that's a true friend. Probably just one more year before she'll fully remember. And from the corner of my aqua stare, I see an almost transparent redhead ghost smiling deeply at me from behind a snow fort in the playground. 

" And I will love you again…" I hear, with the jingling of a necklace.

End

Author's Notes: Finished! I haven't written in just so LONG! I didn't do the switching point of views because I thought it might have taken away the mysterious nature of the "Hikaru Ghost". Remember - this branches off my other Rayearth story coming (hopefully) later. Also, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and all those wonderful holidays in the winter! – Rome OMD

PS: I hope you liked it, Ms. Natasha. Thanks so much for all you've done.


End file.
